The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus, a drive assembly, and a drive member controlling method.
The various processes such as cleaning, deposition, photolithography, etching, and ion implantation are performed to fabricate semiconductor devices. Each of the above processes may be performed in process chambers having different configurations. Then, a substrate may be transferred between process chambers by a robot or a transfer chamber including a rail.
Drive components of such a process chamber or a transfer chamber may be operated by a drive member providing power. Such a drive member may have cylinder and piston structures.